1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiment(s) of the present invention are related in general to a method for monitoring disposition of a noble metal in an intergranular stress corrosion crack (IGSCC) in a metal reactor shroud wall of a nuclear reactor, and to a surface crevice deposition monitor for the reactor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, interior surfaces of a metal reactor shroud wall of a nuclear reactor may be susceptible to the formation and/or propagation of one or more IGSCCs that form during operation of the nuclear reactor.